


Is That A Compliment?

by defenselesswriter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, also warning for inaccuracies, camboy!Stiles, this is surprisingly sfw considering that last tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defenselesswriter/pseuds/defenselesswriter
Summary: prompt: Imagine Derek falling in love wit camboy!stiles and starts paying for private sessions that are exclusively Derek having conversations with stiles who doesn’t understand because no one wants to hear him talk but Derek is just heart eyes constantly for this chatter box





	Is That A Compliment?

**Author's Note:**

> again warning for inaccuracies. idk anything about sex work so um. take everything with a grain of salt. this was literally just for fun

It’s been a month since Stiles has been having private sessions with his mysterious customer. It’s been a whole month, and the customer hasn’t gotten bored of Stiles somehow? It’s all very odd.

“Dude,” Stiles laughs when he logs in onto the chatroom. “I gotta say, as much as I appreciate your business, how are you not sick of me?”

Three little dots pop up in the chat as his customer types. Stiles waits patiently for the message before saying anything else.

_I could never be sick of you_.

Stiles snorts. “That’s officially the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me.”

_That’s kind of sad. People should say nice things to you all the time. What about your partner?_

Stiles shakes his head and shrugs. “No partner to say nice things to me.”

_That’s a shame_

_“_ Right?” Stiles exclaims, his hands waving. “I’m relatively attractive, but I’m most definitely really annoying. How are you not annoyed?”

_You’re not annoying at all. I like hearing you talk._

Stiles sighs. “I wish we met in real life. You’d be a great friend, I’m sure.”

_I’d say nice things to you all the time_

Stiles smiles softly. “So, what’s the mood for tonight? I’ve got supplies,  _and_  I’m willing to let you pick out the toy I use for our one month anniversary.”

_You’ve been keeping track?_

_“_ Uh, yeah,” Stiles says, rubbing the back of his head nervously. “I.” He stops and makes a face. “I tend to fixate on things like that. These sessions are… not easy because that makes it sound like I’m not giving you what you paid for, but they’re more fun, I guess is what I mean. It’s more fun to, like, talk to the person I’m masturbating for than just receiving demands, you know?”

_Makes sense_

Stiles opens his mouth to repeat the toy question, but he sees the three little dots again, so he waits.

_You are a person. I think people tend to forget that when it comes to sex workers. I get it. It’s a job, and it doesn’t make you any less of a person for making money this way._

_“_ Wow,” Stiles says softly. “That’s, uh, really nice of you to say. Thank you. I agree one hundred percent.”

_Maybe tonight, no masturbating? Maybe we can just talk?_

Stiles shakes his head. “No, dude. You already paid for this. Get your money’s worth.”

_No, really. This is what I want._

Stiles is shocked and isn’t sure what to say. Turns out, he doesn’t have to say anything because his customer sends another message.

_Can I ask you a question?_

_“_ Sure,” Stiles says. “I won’t promise to answer it.”

_Fair enough._

_What got you into this line of work?_

Stiles purses his lips and thinks about how he wants to answer the question. “I needed money, and I like masturbating, so if I could make money off of doing that then why not? Parents are both dead, and I don’t have any family outside of them, so no one to be embarrassed about telling.”

_I’m sorry. My parents are dead too. It’s rough._

Stiles’ face falls. “I’m sorry, too. You’re right. It’s rough, but shit happens.”

_It does… You can ask me a question if you want since you answered a pretty personal one for me_

There are so many he has for this customer.  _Why do you pay for this_?  _What do you look like? What’s your name? Can I date you?_  But those are pretty personal, too personal probably. So he finally lands on, “What can I call you? Mysterious Benefactor has its charm, but it’s not really friendly.”

_Ha. You can call me Derek_

“Nice to officially meet you, Derek,” Stiles says with a nod. “Your turn.”

_Don’t tell me your real name, but is Stiles your real name?_

Stiles laughs and shakes his head. “No, but not even my closest friends know my real name. It’s pretty hard to pronounce, and it’s just not me.”

_Your turn_

_“_ What do you do for a living?”

_I’m an architect_

Stiles eyebrows shoot up. “That’s impressive.”

_Thank you. It’s not_

“It is,” Stiles argues. “That’s an interesting job, I would think. Takes a lot of math, doesn’t it?”

_Lot of numbers, calculations…_

_“_ So math,” Stiles says dryly.

_I take it back. You’re annoying_.

Stiles laughs and leans back in his chair. “Nope. You paid for this buddy, and you chose it. Now you gotta live with it.”

_I could just close the window._

_“_ You could,” Stiles agrees, but doesn’t say how much that would suck. It’s been a very long time since someone has talked to Stiles like this. Scott is an amazing best friend, but he still lives in Beacon Hills. Being in New York was as far as Stiles could get from Beacon Hills, and he needed the distance, but he didn’t realize how much he’d be leaving behind.

Not that he regrets it. He doesn’t. He just misses his friends. 

“But you’re not going to, are you?” Stiles smirks.

_No, I’m not_

_“_ Knew it,” Stiles says with a smile. “You know, you’re my favorite customer.”

_You’re my favorite camboy_

_“_ Aww, how sweet,” Stiles says with a laugh. “Do you watch a lot of camboys? No judgment if you do, obviously.”

_Just you_

_“_ Really?” Stiles asks, surprised. “There are so many other good ones out there that don’t talk nearly as much as I do.”

_I like your talking_

Stiles sighs, staring at the chat box and thinking for a second before making an impulsive decision. He leans towards his desk, towards the keyboard. “I’m typing out my Snapchat. Feel free to use it. That way you can talk to me for free. You don’t have to keep paying ridiculous amounts of money just to talk to me.”

_You don’t have to seriously. Money doesn’t matter_

_“_ Too late, I sent it,” Stiles says after pressing enter. “I don’t post a lot of personal stuff on it anyway.”

_Okay… are you sure?_

_“_ I’m sure,” Stiles says, making his voice sound confident. “Just… don’t give it out please.”

_I would never do that to you_

And for some reason, that really touches Stiles’ heart and makes him feel more comfortable with his decision. He glances at the clock and sighs. “Time’s up, Derek. Sorry, but I’m not doing anything after this, so feel free to chat me up via Snap.”

_Will do. Bye_

Stiles waves at the camera and then closes out of the chatroom and closes his laptop. He sits on his bed and turns his phone off silent, not so patiently waiting for Derek to add him.

He thinks about all the reasons why this is a bad decision, but if something happens, Stiles can file a police report, and they can get the payment records from the cam company and find Derek. That thought calms him down. He doesn’t have to end up dead. And not being dead is very much a good thing.

An hour later, as Stiles is cooking dinner, his phone lights up with a notification. As soon as he can, Stiles checks it. It’s from Snapchat saying that someone with the username  _derek1225_  added him.

Stiles wipes his hands on a dish towel before opening up his phone to add Derek back. He quickly gets a new chat.

**Derek: Sorry for the delay, I had to figure out how to work snapchat**

Stiles laughs because that is somehow super endearing.

**Stiles: Did you just make it???? Are you actually a super old man who struggles with today’s technology?  
**

Stiles didn’t even consider that. Derek could very well be a really old guy, who has nothing in common with him. He could be creepy

**Derek: No, my sister made it for me months ago, but I had to redownload the app and figure out how to add you. I’m only 32**

Stiles sighs in relief. He can live with 32. That’s not much older than his 26. He types out his reply before going back to cooking.

**Stiles: Okay cool. You have a sister? Just the one?**

He notices his phone go off, but Stiles can’t answer it as he’s stirring up his ramen noodles. Once they’re cooling in a bowl, he walks to his room with his bowl and sits on his bed, queueing up Netflix on his TV. 

**Derek: I have two actually. They’re the worst. Do you have any siblings?**

**Stiles: Well, I have a best friend I’ve known since I was a baby who is like a brother, but no. No siblings.**

**Derek: Lucky ;)**

**Stiles: Eh, it’s pretty lonely honestly.**

**Derek: What about your best friend?**

**Stiles: Lives across the country**

**Derek: Oh… that’s unfortunate.**

They keep messaging until the middle of the night when Derek tells Stiles that he has work in the morning and needs at least a little bit of sleep. It’s so easy talking to Derek, and it’s like they’re already friends. Stiles is already comfortable with him, and he keeps getting more comfortable the more he knows Derek.

Like how Derek’s birthday is Christmas, and he  _hates_ that because all his gifts are always wrapped in Christmas paper. Also, Derek refuses to admit he loves his sisters, but it’s so obvious by the way he talks about them. He’s so stubborn, but so funny in a dry sort of way, and Stiles is falling for him as the days go on.

Three months later, Stiles sends Derek a selfie because he got a new haircut and had to share. Derek responds quickly despite it being the early afternoon, and Stiles  _knows_  he’s at work.

**Derek: Looking good. As always.**

**Stiles: Weird question and you can say no but can I see what you look like?**

**Derek: Yeah it’s only fair. Just give me a minute. I’m on a phone meeting.**

**Stiles: And you’re on your phone???? smh, Derek**

**Derek: I don’t know what that means**

Stiles laughs because Derek is really an old man at heart. He doesn’t message back, letting Derek finish his meeting in peace. Instead, he fumbles around on his computer, checking his bank account and scheduling sessions based off when bills are due. It’s a weekly routine to make sure Stiles pays everything on time. 

An hour later, Stiles gets a snap from Derek, and he thumbs open his phone as fast as he can to see the picture. 

“Holy shit,” Stiles whispers in shock.

Derek? Is smoking hot. Like, Stiles’ dick is twitching with interest from just a picture of his face. He has a perfectly sculpted beard and bold eyebrows that somehow frame his face perfectly. In the short time he’s allowed to see it, Stiles is unable to tell what color Derek’s eyes are, but he can tell that they’re beautiful. There’s a little smile on Derek’s face, and Stiles can see the hint of a button up and tie, and shit. 

**Stiles: That is so not you.**

**Derek: What do you mean? That’s me**

**Stiles: I’m gonna need you to hold up a newspaper with today’s date or write a note that says banana peppers on it before I believe you because holy shit**

**Derek: What’s so hard to believe?**

**Stiles: 1. That you’re real and not a model and 2. That someone that looks like you talks to me.**

**Derek: you’re ridiculous**

Before Stiles can respond, he gets another picture snap from Derek, and he quickly opens it. 

Derek’s eyes and eyebrows express his dissatisfaction of Stiles’ response, but the lower half of his face is covered with a piece of paper that reads, “Banana peppers?” with a question mark and everything.

**Stiles: Holy shit, you’re real**

**Derek: Yup. I’m still shocked by that daily.**

**Stiles: Haha. You can’t expect someone to just get over how unearthly attractive you are. Give the human some slack.**

**Derek: Now I’m not human?**

**Stiles: Not looking like that you’re not.**

**Derek: Should I be taking this all as a compliment?**

**Stiles: Most definitely**

After that, they start sending each other pictures of their daily lives. Stiles sends a picture of his desk with his laptop open as he struggles to write his novel. It’s too unfocused for Derek to read the words because wow is Stiles not ready for  _that_. No one is allowed to read his writing. Yet.

Derek sends him a snap of blueprints of the house he’s trying to build for himself. 

One day, Derek sends a picture of the view from his office, and it’s beautiful, but that’s not what causes Stiles to be excited.

**Stiles: Do you live in New York????**

**Derek: Yeah**

**Stiles: I do too!!! We could totally meet up!**

**Stiles: If that’s a thing you’re like up for**

**Stiles: We definitely don’t have to. We did kinda meet in a weird way. So no hard feelings if you don’t.**

**Derek: Stiles?**

**Stiles: Yeah?**

**Derek: Give me a second to say yes.**

**Stiles: Oh. Okay. Umm. I’ll wait.**

**Derek: Yes. I want to meet up. This weekend? We can get coffee**

**Stiles: Perfect. Saturday work for you? Around 3pm?**

**Derek: Saturday is perfect for me and 3 works.**

Stiles lets Derek pick the cafe and then they change subjects. Stiles is reeling, though. He’s going to meet Derek in - he looks at the day on his phone -  _three_ days. He’s actually going to meet his mysterious benefactor or who used to be his mysterious benefactor and  _oh my god_.

It takes forever for Saturday to come, and Stiles tries to sleep in, but can hardly sleep, so he’s up even earlier than usual. Awesome. He tries working on his novel, but he’s too jittery to focus. He tries drawing to calm down and that helps mildly. It helps enough to get him to stomach breakfast.

The cafe Derek chose is about a fifteen minute walk from Stiles’ apartment, so two hours before they’re supposed to meet up, Stiles gets ready. After his shower, goes through five different outfits just to decide on the first one. Then he grabs his wallet and keys and heads out, half an hour before 3. 

Of course, he arrives early, but he doesn’t expect to see the dark haired, bearded man from his Snapchat to already be sitting at a table that’s facing the windows to the street.

Derek immediately spots Stiles and smiles with a wave. Stiles waves back before hurrying into the cafe. Derek is walking towards him when he gets in and stops in front of him, looking a little uncertain.

“Hi,” Stiles says with a huge smile. “You’re here.”

“You sound surprised,” Derek laughs. “Of course I’m here.”

Stiles shrugs.”I’ll never stop being surprised that you’re even real, so pardon me.”

Derek rolls his eyes and gestures to the front counter so they can order. As Derek orders his coffee - a caramel mocha with a pump of vanilla - Stiles studies him. He is  _so_  much hotter in person. He’s a little taller than Stiles, and much more muscular. His arms are very impressive, and Stiles inconspicuously leans back to check out Derek’s ass, which of course looks perfect in the tight jeans Derek is wearing.

Someone clears their throat, and Stiles looks up, eyes wide and trying to look innocent. 

“What do you want, Stiles?” Derek asks.

Stiles waves him off. “I can pay for mine.”

Derek shakes his head. “I’m getting you coffee. What do you want?” 

Stiles sighs and only accepts because there’s a line forming behind them. “Same thing he got. Sounds good.”

The barista smiles and calls out their orders to the person making the coffee before telling Derek the total. Derek pays and then nods his head over to a table, so Stiles follows him. They sit across from each other and just stare for a moment.

“This is weird,” Stiles laughs, feeling embarrassed.

“Weird?” Derek asks, looking concerned. 

“No,” Stiles quickly says. “I mean. Seeing you in person. You’re not just a person over a screen anymore. You’re a real person.”

“Yes,” Derek laughs. “I am. So are you.”

“Yeah, I am,” Stiles says with a nod. “I, uh. I’m really glad we’re doing this. I don’t know a lot of people here, so it’d be nice to have someone to hangout with.”

Derek nods. “Yeah, I get what you mean. I’m happy we’re doing this too, but can I be honest with you?”

“Yeah, definitely,” Stiles is quick to say. 

Derek looks down at the table and only looks up when someone walks up to them with their coffee. They both reach for theirs and thank the barista. Then Derek just stares at his coffee cup.

“Derek?” Stiles asks softly. “You okay?”

Derek nods. “I just. I don’t know how you’re going to react to this.”

Stiles’ stomach starts stirring. “Oh God. You’re married, aren’t you?” He glances down at Derek’s hands and doesn’t see a ring, but that doesn’t mean anything. Derek could have taken it off or maybe doesn’t even wear one.

“No!” Derek exclaims, looking up. “Very much single. I just have feelings for you. That’s what I was gathering up the courage to say, and I know we met through your work and would understand if you didn’t see me the same way or didn’t want to date me, but I wanted to tell you.”

Stiles blinks in shock for a few moments before reaching across the table to grab Derek’s hand. “We met in a weird way, but… I’m happy we met. I’m happy I gave you my Snapchat and that you re-downloaded the app for me. I’m happy to be sitting here with you, and I’d really,  _really_  like to date you.”

Derek’s smile is blinding and shit Stiles is so far gone already. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna prompt me, you can find me on tumblr @ dude-its-stars-hollow.tumblr.com


End file.
